It was Just a Joke
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto play a 'joke' on Sakura. Not very good summary.. Oh well! Not my best story COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Mikomi: Hi! Okay this will seem a little OOC.. But it will be explained later, so yeah.  
  
---The Plan---  
  
"What do you want Naruto..?" Sasuke coldly said.  
  
"I have a plan.."  
  
"A plan..." Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded his head "You actually stopped to think..?" Sasuke continued. Naruto continued to nod his head but stopped when he heard Sasuke cracking up.  
  
"What..?"  
  
"The only plans you have is 'No one is here, Let's get ramen!" Sasuke said laughing  
  
"Well it's a better plan!!"  
  
"Fine what.."  
  
-----  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this...' Sasuke thought 'okay.. be nice...'  
  
"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan"  
  
"What..?" Sakura said 'KAYAAH!! HE FINALLY ACKNOWLEDGE'S ME!!' her Inner Sakura was dancing around.  
  
"Um.. Sakura-chan.. Do you wanna.."  
  
"Yes Sasuke-kun...?" She said  
  
"Um.. go on a date..?"  
  
"REALLY! *ahem* I mean.. really Sasuke-kun!"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Where!!"  
  
"Just meet me at Ichiraku Ramen"  
  
"Uh.. Okay!" Sakura didn't care where it was, as long as it was with Sasuke  
  
"Okay.." Sasuke turned around and walked away with a grin on his face.  
  
---  
  
This is such a short Chapter, ne? Anyways it may keep you in suspense..  
  
Next chapter! 'The date' 


	2. Chapter 2

Mikomi: Hi! Did you miss me?  
  
*An egg goes flying pass Mikomi's head*  
  
Mikomi: I guess no..?  
  
Yameinna: Get on with the fic! Or next time I'll throw a kunai!  
  
Mikomi: Okay okay..  
  
------The date-----  
  
"Hm... Where's Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said, she was all dressed up. Pink top, red skirt, and she got a new ribbon.  
  
"Hi.."  
  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
  
They ordered the food. Sasuke got up.  
  
"Sasuke-kun where are you going..?"  
  
"Um.. I'll be back... Don't worry.."  
  
--  
  
"Okay do you know what to do..?"  
  
"YUP!"  
  
--  
  
"Sorry! Sakura-chan didn't mean to hold you up!" Sasuke said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully. But then again, see Sasuke cheery was rare.  
  
"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura was a little upset.. 'What! He's not dressed up! Is this not a special moment!' her inner Sakura screamed  
  
"WELL! Let's eat!" Sasuke sat on a stool. She leaned on the counter looking at Sasuke eat. Sasuke was eating pretty much like Naruto.   
  
"Huh..? Aren't you going to eat..?" He said with his mouth partly full.  
  
"Um... Sasuke-kun... are you feeling okay...?"  
  
"Never been better!" he said smiling.  
  
"Okay.." Sakura started to eat  
  
After an hour of eating.. they took a walk  
  
"Ah...! That was good..."  
  
"I guess.. But you ate a lot.. are you okay..?"  
  
"Yup!" He said rubbing his stomach  
  
"Hm.. Well it's getting late.." She said hoping for a kiss.  
  
"Yeah your right.."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss, it wasn't the perfect night but as long as if it was with Sasuke. Sasuke had Naruto's famous fox like grin, Sakura leaned in Sasuke leaned in... Sakura kissed Sasuke but..   
  
POOF! KARAWAMI! And so Sakura-chan was left kissing a log, well until she heard the 'poof' and felt the bark on her lips.  
  
"AH!!! SASUKE-KUN HOW COULD YOU!!" She shouted into the night..  
  
--  
  
Sasuke and Naruto are laughing like crazy somewhere else.  
  
--  
  
Mikomi: Hm... see ya.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mikomi: Yay! I got reviews!!  
  
Yameinna: It's only 4..  
  
Mikomi: Shut up don't ruin this for me!  
  
*Yameinna and Mikomi start to fight*  
  
Anniemay: Mikomi doesn't own Naruto!  
  
-----  
  
The next morning Sakura was miserable. "How could Sasuke-kun do this to me...!!" She arrived at the bridge. She spotted Sasuke and he turned around snickering. Naruto arrived at the bridge.  
  
"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN! Good morning Sasuke." Naruto said smiling  
  
"ack... don't smile at me.. Too weird.." Sasuke said frowning at the gesture Naruto made.  
  
"Huh..? What's wrong... Sakura-chan..." trying not to laugh.  
  
Sakura signalled for him to come so that Sasuke couldn't hear, "Well Sasuke took me out last night.. and well he was acting all weird.. and when I kissed him.. he used Kawarmi, so ended up kissing a log!" she whisphered to him.  
  
"Oh really.. Well then how about you.." Naruto tried saying seriously  
  
"Hey Sakura.." Sasuke came up to her, "I was thinking about last night... And it was pretty mean to use kawarami on you.."  
  
"Sasuke! What are you doing..!" Naruto whispered to him.  
  
"Shut up.. I have an idea..." he whispered back..  
  
"Yeah what about it Sasuke-kun." Sakura said  
  
"...Well I was thinking, maybe we could go out again..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Naruto said  
  
"That would be... great.." Sakura said pushing Naruto away.  
  
"Okay.. meet me here.. at 7:30 tonight.." he said slightly smirking  
  
"What..!?" Naruto said again.  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto  
  
*One hour later*  
  
Mikomi: *poof* Hey.. I had to go... um.. visit my dead fish's grave...  
  
Yameinna: Oh that is such a lie...  
  
Mikomi: Anyways.. On with the fic!  
  
-----  
  
"Hello everyone.." Kakashi was reading his book while standing on that poll..  
  
Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for an excuse.  
  
"Well..? Where's the excuse...?" Sakura asked  
  
"Hm..? Hold on I'm thinking.." Sweatdrops fell on everyone's heads.  
  
"arg... anyways the mission..!" Naruto said.  
  
-----  
  
After the missions  
  
Sasuke was heading home. Naaruto stopped him with a kunai.  
  
"Why did you mess up the plan..!"  
  
"Did you really think that Sakura would kiss you after one date with me..?"  
  
"Hm..But the plan went great! Why did you mess it up!"  
  
"Did I..?"  
  
.::FlashBack::.  
  
"What do you want Naruto..?" Sasuke coldly said.  
  
"I have a plan.."  
  
"A plan..." Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded his head "You actually stopped to think..?" Sasuke continued. Naruto continued to nod his head but stopped when he heard Sasuke cracking up.  
  
"What..?"  
  
"The only plans you have is 'No one is here, Let's get ramen!" Sasuke said laughing  
  
"Well it's a better plan!!"  
  
"Fine what.."  
  
"Well.. You go on a date with Sakura.."  
  
"What!"  
  
"..No no.. You ask her, I go for you!"  
  
"..And what will that accomplish..?"  
  
".. If you mess up your date.. I ask her.. and I'll get a kiss!"  
  
Sasuke started to laugh like crazy, "That is so stupid!"  
  
.::End of FlashBack::.  
  
"You would have messed up your own plan..."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Here's my plan..."  
  
-----  
  
7:30 p.m. @ the bridge.  
  
"Where is Sasuke-kun.." She sighed, once again she was all dressed up.  
  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Sasuke shouted to her.  
  
"It's about time.."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay Sasuke-kun.." she smiled, "So what are we going to do today..?"  
  
Sasuke let out a big grin and pointed down to a boat.  
  
"ne..?"  
  
"Come on! The boat awaits!" Sasuke pulled Sakura down to the little boat.  
  
"Wait! Sasuke-kun! I think.."  
  
"To late to reconsider!!"  
  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
  
SPLASH! They jumped onto the boat surprisingly.. the boat held them..  
  
---  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Chapter 5

.......... .......... ..........  
  
Mikomi: Sorry I'm late.. I was listening to the 'Kakashi Theme' again..  
  
Yameinna: Grrrr.... 4 hours... 4 HOURS!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS!!  
  
Mikomi: Calm down... *puts on her CD*  
  
Yameinna: I'll kill you..  
  
Mikomi: OooOoo.. My favourite song.. *hums Haruka Kanata*  
  
*Anniemay is holding Yameinna back*  
  
Mikomi: OKAY! Enjoy!  
  
-----  
  
Sasuke and Sasuke drifted down the river in the little boat  
  
"Sasuke-kun don't scare me..." she gasped for air while holding onto Sasuke.  
  
"Sorry.. I got over excited..."  
  
"Oh Sasuke-kun..! That's sweet..." she said, she thought he was excited for the date, but...  
  
"Huh..? No no! I mean..." Sasuke pointed down the river.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"Hold on tight!!" Sasuke said with a cheerful grin.  
  
Sakura screamed as loud as she could, plummiting down a waterfall isn't the best thing. But Sasuke was cheer as if he was on a roller coaster. They were flung out of the boat when they 'landed' at the end of the waterfall.   
  
"Ack.. Sasuke-kun..?! Where are you..!" She shouted through the mist.  
  
"Here!" he replied splashing her.  
  
"Ah!" she saw him through the mist, "Sasuke-kun, hey!" she said splashing back.  
  
Sasuke helped Sakura up onto the land.  
  
"That was fun!"  
  
"What..! We could've died!"  
  
"Well you need excitment in your life once in a while..." he said smiling.  
  
Sakura sighed, "...Sasuke you are hard to figure out now.."  
  
"Oh..? How so..?"  
  
"Well.. It's just.. It seems like yesterday, you were ignoring me whenever I were around you.. And well now.. You are so very friendly.."  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Sasuke didn't know what to say.  
  
".. I guess after spending a little time together.. Your heart thawed.." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh... heh... Maybe..." Sasuke leaned in, Sakura did to and closed her eyes, Sakura hopfull heart couldn't help but melt. Nothing happened. Sakura opened her eyes  
  
"Sasuke-kun..? Where'd he go..?"  
  
---  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
---  
  
Mikomi: *singing* How can you see into my eyes like open doors..!  
  
Yameinna: AHH! She's singing! Hurry run!!  
  
Mikomi: Save me! Save me from the nothing I've become..! 


	6. Chapter 6

Mikomi: *sings* Now that you know what I've done for you.. 50 thusinds tears I've cried..!  
  
Yameinna: AH!! JUST READ! SHE'S SINGING AGAIN!!  
  
Anniemay: Mikomi doesn't own Naruto..! RUN YAMEINNA QUICK!  
  
-----  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!! NOT AGAIN!!"  
  
--  
  
Sasuke, covering Naruto's mouth while dragging him 10 miles away from Sakura behind a big tree.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"You keep messing up the plan!"  
  
"Hmph not my fault.."  
  
"You are going to blow your cover.."  
  
"But, Sakura.."  
  
"No 'buts'! Just don't mess it up!!"  
  
"What if she wonders where I.. erm.. you were..?"  
  
"Just make something up!"  
  
--  
  
Poof, Sasuke appeared, much like Kakashi-san does in the morning.  
  
"Sorry, Nature called..." 'Sasuke' said, the real one, who was looking down at them from a tree, screamed at Naruto in his head.  
  
"What.."  
  
"It means..."  
  
"No, I know what is means, you have got to stop training with Kakashi-sensei.. You're become him!"  
  
"Oh.. heh heh.."  
  
"Anyways.. It's getting late.. I've got to go home.."  
  
"Yup.." Sasuke said sitting down looking up at the stars.  
  
Sakura was looking at him with an expression that would say, 'Please-escort-me-home!!'  
  
'Baka Naruto! Take her home! Follow the plan!' Sasuke thought along with curses in his head..  
  
"...Oh! Would you like me to escort you home..?"  
  
"Sure Sasuke!" She smiled.  
  
@ Sakura house, front door.  
  
"This night was better right Sasuke-kun!" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah.." He said, "Well.. See Ya!" Poof...  
  
"No wait! Arg... I'm never going to kiss him!!!" She whined  
  
-----  
  
"Heh.. One more should do it!"  
  
"Oi.. Baka.. It takes more than one more..."  
  
"Stupid Sasuke.." Naruto mumbled under his breath..  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
-----  
  
Mikomi: Give me back my CD!  
  
Yameinna: You have to promise to stop singing!  
  
Mikomi: Okay!  
  
Yameinna: Fine.. *gives her the CD*  
  
Mikomi: I never said 'I promise'..! *poof*  
  
Yameinna: Arg.. Not again! 


	7. Chapter 7

Mikomi: *sings* These wounds won't seem to heal and these pain is just to real..  
  
Yameinna: STOP ALREADY!!  
  
Anniemay: She doesn't own Naruto...  
  
Mikomi: *sings* When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, I held your hand through all of these years, you still have... part of me...  
  
---  
  
"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she arrived at the brigde  
  
"...." Sasuke looked at her and then back at the water.  
  
"Hm.. Sasuke-kun.. Um do you wanna go out again..?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Is that a yes..?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I'll take it as a yes!"  
  
"Meet me here.."  
  
'HELL YEAH!' Her inner Sakura danced..  
  
-----  
  
After the missions. Sasuke met up with Naruto again, with a new plan..  
  
"Okay, Naruto what's this plan.."  
  
"Don't worry this one is in the bag!"  
  
After 5 minutes of Sasuke laughing like crazy, the plan was set. They walked off..  
  
"Sasuke-kun.. How could you..." Sakura heard the whole thing.. Her eyes here filled with tears.  
  
.::FlashBack::.  
  
"Hey Sasuke-kun I--" Sakura stopped to see Sasuke and Naruto she hid behind a tree.  
  
"...Yeah but yesterday you messed up.."  
  
"I couldn't help it!"  
  
"Today meet Sakura at the bridge again.."  
  
'What...!' Sakura had just suddenly realized what was going on.. (Mikomi: took a while...)  
  
,::End of FlashBack::.  
  
She sat on a swing swaying back and forth, tears dripped from her eyes.  
  
"Sasuke-kun.. doesn't acknowledges me.. it was just a joke.." she cried.  
  
"Shouldn't you go home by now..?" a voice said from above.  
  
"Huh..?" Sakura looked up and wiped a tear, "Kakashi-sensei..?"  
  
Kakashi was sitting at the top of the swing set reading the perverted book.  
  
"Why are you here..?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I saw you crying and, well I thought I could help.."  
  
"That's sweet of you but.. I don't think you could.." Sakura looked back down.  
  
"Oh well, I think you should go home.." Kakashi said jumping down from the swing set and started to walk away.  
  
"I guess..." She wiped away her tears and got up, "hey.. that could work.." She whispher quietly. "Kakashi-sensei! Wait I have an idea!!" She said running after him.  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued   
  
---  
  
Mikomi: I can see you! Your brown skin shining in the sun!  
  
Yameinna: I can't take it! *runs away* 


	8. Chapter 8

.......... .......... ..........  
  
Yameinna: she's laaaate.. it's all because that stupid theme...  
  
Mikomi: Hey.. Sorry I... was looking for my CD.. Couldn't find it..  
  
Yameinna: That because.... I BURNED IT!!!  
  
Mikomi: NOO!!! Oh well I know all the songs...  
  
Yameinna: NO!  
  
Anniemay: She doesn't own Naruto...  
  
---  
  
Kakashi stopped, "Hm..?"  
  
"I need your help!" She said wiping away the last tear.  
  
"My help..?" Kakashi put down the book  
  
"Yeah.. You see Naruto and Sasuke-kun made a plan to trick me... and well just come with me I'll explain on the way!" Sakura said pulling Kakashi along.  
  
---  
  
"So that's it..?"  
  
"Yup.. and I need your help for revenge.. Even if it the one I love dearly.."  
  
"Always chasing after the one you love, eh.." he laughed, the mumbled someone's name softly...  
  
"Huh... What was that..?"   
  
"Huh..? Oh.. Umm So what's your plan..?"  
  
"Okay! Naruto tranforms into Sasuke right!"  
  
Kakashi nodded.  
  
"..Naruto and Sasuke have different skills right!"  
  
Kakashi nodded again.  
  
"They fight differently! I.e. Kage Bushin, Naruto. Katon Goukayuu, Sasuke! Right!"  
  
Kakashi nodded again.  
  
"SO! All you have to do is fight them! Understand!"  
  
Kakashi shook his head.  
  
"How can you not understand..."  
  
"I can't just walk up to him and punch them in the face... Actually..."  
  
"No, no... Just disguse yourself or something! And then fight him long enough for one of them to use Ninjustu!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Just follow us after we meet at he bridge."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----  
  
Mikomi: ...and I'm bleed and I'm bleeding..  
  
Yameinna: That's an idea! 


	9. Chapter 9

Mikomi: I don't own Naruto, *sigh* typing up 3 chapters in a row isn't very fun...  
  
Yameinna: WEll you are the one who is bored.. and keeps singing..   
  
Mikomi: *yawn* En....joy... Oh and thanks to a review that pointed out I uploaded a chapter from 'I think I'm being Stalked' I guess I wasn't pay very close attention..! me fix though!  
  
-----  
  
At the bridge Sakura awaited in her normal ninja clothes, she could wait to see Naruto's expression when his cover was blown... 'THAT WILL SHOW HIM!' her inner Sakura shouted. Right on time, 'Sasuke' arrived 5 minutes late...  
  
"You're late" She said  
  
"Sorry, sorry..."  
  
"Oh don't worry Sasuke-kun.. So where are we going today..?" she smiled.  
  
"Um... Well.. We could go to Ichiraku Ramen..."  
  
"Hmm..? Why...?"  
  
"..Well uh.. Um..."  
  
'Come on Kakashi-sensei!! Why aren't you here yet! I can't stall for long!'  
  
"Huh..? Oh well come'on Sasuke-kun, there has to be something better than eating at Ichiraku Ramen..."  
  
"Well.."  
  
'Damn Kakashi where's the signal!!'  
  
"Huh..? Oh.. um... how about we walk around a little Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, but then saw the signal that Kakashi would give out, "Um.. Actually, how about we just stay here and look at the stars, and water.."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
A kunai flew past Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
"What's going on!!" Sakura screamed  
  
"Who are you!" Sasuke screamed at him  
  
A masked man jumped down from the top of the poll. He threw 3 shurkiens at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged them barely.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Fight seriously!"  
  
"Right! Kage...."Sasuke trailed off  
  
"Sasuke-kun stop kidding! Use your Grand Blazing Fireball!!"  
  
"Uh...." Sasuke started to sweat, ' DAMN! WHAT TO DO!! I CAN'T USE 'KAGE BUSHIN' SAKURA WILL SEE!!'  
  
-----  
  
To be continued  
  
-----  
  
Mikomi: What will Naruto do!   
  
Yameinna: I'll tell you what I'll do! KILL YOU! 


	10. Chapter 10

Mikomi: *running from an axe weilding manic aka Yameinna* AHH!!!  
  
Yameinna: COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
Mikomi: AH!! HELP!! CALL SERCURITY, CALL THE POLICE, CALL THE NATIONAL GAURD, CALL MY MOM!!  
  
Anniemay: Mikomi! doesn't! own! Naruto!  
  
---  
  
FINAL CHAPTER!!!  
  
---  
  
"Hurry Sasuke-kun! He's going to attack if you don't do anything!"  
  
'Ack!! Okay think! What skills do we have that are the same!!!'  
  
The masked man threw serveral punches at Sasuke, Sasuke threw several kunai and shuriken at him, the man deflected them so easily..  
  
Sasuke (the real one) who was sitting in a tree near by couldn't take it anymore! Naruto was making Sasuke look like an idiot... So doing such a stupid thing, punched Naruto releasing the transformation and went on the attack to the man.  
  
"Sasuke! Why did you do that!"  
  
"You were making me look like a total moron!"  
  
Sakura was laughing so hard, "Naruto you are so horrible at transforming!"  
  
"What you knew that I wasn't Sasuke!"  
  
"Well on the first date Sasuke would never grin like that! But I didn't mind it!"  
  
Poof, Kakashi was standing behind Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
"I heard you two talking about your 'plan' this afternoon, so I asked Kakashi-sensei for help!"  
  
"Sorry sorry... It was dark so I went to go get a flashlight.." Kakashi said  
  
"The plan went perfectly!" Sakura said.  
  
"... A little to well..." Naruto moaned rubbing his arm, where Sasuke punched him.  
  
"Oh so you managed to do the plan with out me... Good for you!"  
  
"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei..?" Sakura asked  
  
'It's not even the morning and he makes up excuses...' Sasuke thought  
  
"I just got here.."Kakashi replied.  
  
"But if you just got here.. Who attacked..?"  
  
-----  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
-----  
  
Mikomi: *tied to a chair* wow! My very first completed fanfic!  
  
Yameinna: that ending.. made no sense...  
  
Mikomi: Well No sense is better than any sense, and any sense is better than nonsense...  
  
Yameinna: But.. Oh just die.. 


End file.
